Défis des sept mots
by Telesphore
Summary: Les défi des sept mots est un exercice d'écriture, consistant à écrire un texte avec 7 mots donnés. Je les écrits sur le thèmes d'Harry Potter et les postes (à votre plaisir j'espère) ici. Vous risquez de croiser quelques plus ou moins légers Yaoï, étranges délires, plusieurs pincée de het et des pétages de cerveaux ! [CLOSE]
1. Une jolie surprise

Bien le bonjour (ou bonsoir hein, ça fonctionne aussi...) très chers amis ! Je vais vous expliquer le principe de... de, c'est quoi d'abord ça ? Je crois que c'est un drabble, si je dis pas de conneries. En fait, ça a commencé l'année dernière lors de mes cours de français. Je m'ennuyais profondément car la voix de ma prof donnait sérieusement envie de dormir et j'ai demandé à mes amies si elles avaient pas un truc pour me distraire, (à vrai dire elles-même étaient en train d'écrire des fics, donc...) et elles m'ont proposé un défi, le défi des sept mots. Cela consiste à ce qu'une personne random vous donne sept mots (qui de préférence ne se ressemblent pas) et qu'avec ces mots l'on écrive une histoire, qu'importe la longueur. Donc, depuis je suis accro à cette manière d'écrire et j'ai décidé de les poster. Je mettrai certains de l'an dernier, et ceux de cette année, mais en attendant, celui-ci vient tout droit de cette belle rentrée.

Voici le fameux mots: Élastique, message, banane, baleine, porte-jarretelle, glace et poulet.

Ha ! Et petite précision, Sirius, Rémus et Sev' ne sont pas les personnes principaux en revanche ce sont les plus récurrents, pa ce que je les aimes bien :D (bon d'accord, je les adore)

Bonne lecture, bande de gens !

* * *

Sirius se mit à quatre pattes. Il était à la recherche de son caleçon, pas tellement hygiénique que de vouloir porter les mêmes sous-vêtements que la veille, mais bon, c'était un mec... Après avoir trouvé l'objet de sa quête, il descendit les escaliers du Square Grimauld pour manger son petit déj'. Il ouvrit tour à tour chaque placard de la cuisine afin de trouver quelque chose de comestible. Vide, vide, vide, rhum, vide...

Hum, d'après son expérience, l'alcool ne faisait décidément pas un bon repas. Le regard de l'homme fit le tour de la pièce et finit par tomber sur la coupe de fruits. Il ne restait plus que des bananes, il prit les machins jaunes en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces trucs. Se décidant à les faire cuire, il tira rapidement la langue plusieurs fois de suite dans une grimace de dégoût. Des bananes flambées au rhum, ça devrait passer. Une fois son frugal repas terminé il se dit qu'il devrait vraiment aller faire des courses, et autant acheter de la lessive en même temps que la nourriture, histoire de se mettre autre chose sur le dos que des vêtements crades (à part le caleçon et les chaussettes, ceux qu'il portait dataient de l'avant veille et commençaient réellement à fouetter). Il sortit enfin de sa maison et partit en direction de la supérette, située quelques rues plus bas. Il mettrait enfin à contribution ce que Harry avait eu l'amabilité de lui apprendre, c'est à dire comment utiliser l'argent moldu. Et cette tâche n'avait pas été des moindres étant donné que son filleul lui avait répété au moins une douzaine de fois avant que tout cela ne rentre dans la tête du canidé.

Une fois dans l'échoppe, il pensa au repas du soir, il mangerait du poulet et en dessert, de la glace. Il n'y avait plus de sel non plus, alors il en trouva un, français. Amusé par l'image, une baleine, il acheta le condiment. Sa périlleuse mission accomplie, il entreprit de rentrer chez lui sans encombre. Le brun remonta la grande rue. À mi-chemin, la pluie le surprit, et c'est dégoulinant d'eau qu'il entra dans la maison familiale des Black, plus si familiale que ça puisqu'il était le dernier de cette branche-là. Il posa les lourds sacs en plastique sur la table de la cuisine dans un chuintement désagréable provenant de ses chaussures qu'il enleva. En défaisant ses courses, Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir acheté des porte-jarretelles, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui mettait ce genre de chose. Quoique. Il pouvait bien essayer, juste pour rigoler, après tout, il n'y avait personne et il s'ennuyait. Sirius alla dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère qui avait été reconvertie en nid pour Buck, l'hippogriffe, pendant quelque temps. Faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à bazarder toutes ces vieille babioles qui lui rappelaient immanquablement de mauvais souvenirs, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Le presque dernier des Black chercha des bas dans les antiques fripes de sa Môman. Paré pour sa connerie, c'est-à-dire, ouvrir le rideau qui couvrait le tableau de sa maternelle dans cet accoutrement ridicule. Redescendu en bas, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à finaliser sa bêtise, il remarqua que quelqu'un était dans le couloir et le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts.

\- Remus ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Heu... je, heu...

Le loup garou rougit, imitant une magnifique petite tomate, le regard rivé sur le caleçon de Sirius et ses porte-jarretelles. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en déglutissant.

\- Salut, Sirius. Heu... pour, pourquoi est-ce que tu es, heu... habillé ? comme ça ?

\- Ha ! heu... répondit ce dernier. Eh bien, à vrai dire, je voulais faire une "surprise" à ma mère.

Le châtain ouvrit plusieurs fois de suite la bouche avec l'intention de répondre, mais, absorbé par sa contemplation il ne finit que par lâcher un "O.K." dépourvu de tonalité. Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté, il se demandait pourquoi Remus le regardait comme ça. Il suivit le trajet des yeux du garou pour tomber sur... son pénis. Il ne savait pas que son meilleur ami était gay, enfin, lui-même ne l'avait jamais révélé à personne, pas même à James lorsqu'il était toujours en vie. Le brun s'approcha alors doucement du châtain en enlevant les porte-jarretelles et en faisant claquer les élastiques. Il emprisonna le visage de Remus dans ses mains et l'embrassa, faisant passer le message à celui-ci sur la suite des événements.


	2. Au son du piano

salut bande de poireau gelés ! Voilà un nouvel os tout nouveau tout frais (bon pas tant que ça mais il y avait les finitions à faire) Un grand merci à elooli-chan et Chalilodimun (qui est aussi ma correctrice, JE T'AIME d'ailleurs !). Cette fois-ci je vous emporte dans un truc bizarre (mon cerveau est allé rejoindre quelques licornes shootées au LSD) et le mots qu'elooli m'a donné sont : Boulet, toc, fouet, âne, algue, cabriole.

bonne lecture les petits gens :D

* * *

Le son d'un piano retentissait dans une grande pièce du manoir Malfoy. Pièce qui se trouvait être le boudoir du patriarche de la famille. Ce dernier jouait un air qu'il avait composé quelques mois auparavant, peu avant que son ex-femme, Narcissa, ne découvre qu'il avait une relation extraconjugale. Bien que leur couple battait de l'aile depuis plusieurs années ils attendaient une bonne excuse pour enfin divorcer, étant donné que cela était plutôt mal vu dans le monde sorcier d'avoir recours à cette procédure. Fatigué de son effort musical, il décida de trouver une autre manière de se divertir.

Le blond sortit de son boudoir et flâna le long des couloirs. Il arriva presque par pur hasard devant une lourde porte en métal clouté située dans les sous-sols de la demeure. Levant les yeux, il se remémora l'utilisation de cette salle. Dans ses derniers souvenirs, personne n'était entré à l'intérieur depuis la mort de son père qui amenait pas mal de femme dans celle-ci, cela devait donc être bien poussiéreux. Il entra dans la pièce et à son plus grand étonnement elle était bien entretenue, Lucius pensa que ce devait être le vieil elfe de maison qui le faisait. Il eut subitement l'image de celui-ci avec un des « jouets » de son père dans les mains. Il sourit et remarqua plusieurs boulets de prisonnier accrochés au mur, par ordre croissant de taille, bien brillants, bien polis, comme si le temps n'était pas passé depuis leur dernière utilisation qui, sans aucun doute, datait.

Monsieur Malfoy fit quelques pas au milieu de la pièce et inspecta, curieux, celle-ci. Décorée, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi, dans des teintes sombres, la cellule, puisque c'en était une, abritait divers harnais, laisses, cordes, chaînes et autres jouets sexuels. Tout ce petit attirail était accompagné de plusieurs tables de torture sanglées et agrémentées de torches du plus bel effet.

L'aristocrate prit l'un des fouets qui traînait sur la table la plus proche. Étrangement, bien qu'il ait plusieurs fois pensé à utiliser ce genre d'objet dans ses ébats, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fantasmes mettant en scène un fouet, enfin il en avait aussi un avec un bonnet d'âne, mais ça c'est une autre histoire… Ayant toujours son outil de « plaisir » dans les mains, Lucius revint dans les corridors avec l'intention d'aller dans son salon afin d'étudier plus en détail l'objet de son intérêt. Il marchait tranquillement avec son martinet quand son corps rencontra soudainement une forme noire qui le rattrapa dans sa chute. Il releva les yeux vers l'inconnu dont les bras encerclaient son corps à la taille. Il croisa deux onyx noirs, brillants d'excitation, qui firent fondre le blond.

\- Bonjour Lucius, dit Severus Snape de sa voix basse. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec un fouet en cuir dans les mains ?

\- Bien le bonjour, Severus. Étrangement, cet illustre objet m'est atterri dans les mains lorsque je suis descendu dans la cave, je me suis alors dit que nous pouvions l'utiliser plus tard.

\- Plus tard ? Mmmh… Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit Lucius avec un sourire sadique.

Ce denier se rapprocha un peu plus de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et commença à l'embrasser. Partis dans leur concours de qui sera le plus violent en un baiser ils n'entendirent pas le toc toc répété de la porte d'entrée, provenant du vestibule situé pas très loin du grand salon. La personne qui visiblement voulait voir le patriarche de la Famille Malfoy, réduite à deux personnes, finit par s'en aller par manque de réponse mais aussi, sûrement même, à cause des divers cris de plaisir et autres claquements dus aux activités des deux occupants du manoir. Lorsque les bruits se turent et les cabrioles cessèrent, près d'une heure après les premières, entrecoupés pas quelques courtes pauses, les amants allèrent à la douche, rien de plus agréable après des ébats amoureux. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les baisers cessèrent, ni même certaines morsures, par-ci, par-là.

Et c'est ainsi que nous quittons nos deux amoureux, trempés par l 'eau, les yeux brillants d'exaltation et les cheveux s'emmêlant les uns aux autres tels des algues.


	3. Mariage fruité

Bien le bonjour têtes de cupcakes au cervelas (on m'a dit que c'était pas forcément le meilleur moyens de se faire des amis en insultant les gens, mais finalement j'ai fais taire mon moi inférieur et depuis j'ai plus de problèmes de conscience avec ça xD ) aujourd'hui je vous sert un mini, mini truc (en fait je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais quand même assez pour le poster) soit dit en passant, un gros merci à Chalilodimun qui me corrige (je fais vraiment des fautes de merde, hein?) et à eloolie-chan qui m'offre en directe de son cerveau des mots que voici : pastèque, cauchemar, 69, dénudé, sac, muse et costard.

Voilà, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

* * *

Une pastèque géante roulait sur une grande route et plein de gens couraient pour lui échapper. Elle aussi courait, près d'elle, ses amis, sa famille. Elle vit son père et sa mère se faire rattraper par le monstrueux fruit et se faire écraser dans un horrible bruit de succion. Elle pleurait et son cœur battait vraiment fort à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Deux de ses frères connurent le même sort. Elle continuait à courir mais malgré cela, la pastèque se rapprochait inexorablement. Elle cria de douleur.

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, un hurlement terrible l'avait réveillée et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se rendit compte que c'était elle-même qui avait poussé ce cri. Son petit ami était assis à côté d'elle sur le lit, il la regardait, inquiet.

\- Ça va Gin ? Tu as fais un cauchemar, dit le brun en la prenant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement et essuya les larmes qui dévalaient des pommettes de la jeune femme.

\- Harry… c'était vraiment horrible, tous ceux qu'on aime se faisaient écraser par une énorme pastèque.

La rousse continua à décrire son cauchemar en sanglotant, réfugiée sur le torse dénudé de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Après cela, elle se rendormit en comptant les moutons. 1, 2, 3, 4…18…44…69. 69, c'était vraiment un chiffre génial.

Le lendemain, lorsque la plus jeune des Weasley se réveilla, elle trouva Harry habillé en costard-cravate. Elle regarda le réveil qui traînait sur la table de chevet. Onze heures moins le quart…

\- Mais on va être en retard ! HARRY ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?! Je ne serai jamais prête à temps pour le mariage de mon frère ! En plus je suis la demoiselle d'honneur, Mione va m'en vouloir à vie si je ne suis pas à l'heure pour la cérémonie !

En disant tout ça elle avait quand même réussi à s'habiller entièrement et à s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse. Harry était juste derrière elle, il sourit.

-Le réveil est cassé depuis deux jours, il n'est que neuf heure et demi, ma muse.

Il déposa de légers baisers dans le cou de sa futur femme, leur mariage à eux était prévu pour le mois d'après.

Détendu après l'annonce du brun, Ginny finit de se préparer tranquillement et rejoignit son fiancé en bas. Elle prit son sac à main et transplana en direction de la cérémonie de mariage de Ron et d'Hermione accompagnée d'Harry, qui était leur témoin.

* * *

Je finis cette mini série d'histoire et posterais d'autres défis des sept mots à part voilà, bisous bisous !


End file.
